sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Open Fire (Ronnie Montrose album)
}} | Recorded = | Genre = Instrumental Rock, Jazz Fusion | Length = 35:27 | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Edgar Winter | Reviews = | Last album =''Jump On It'' (1976) | This album =''Open Fire'' (1978) | Next album =''Gamma 1'' (1979)}} | rev1Score = }} Open Fire was the first instrumental album from Ronnie Montrose which explored jazz, rock and acoustic concepts in the vein of Blow by Blow by Jeff Beck. Ronnie dropped hints in previous Montrose albums that he was heading in this direction. Songs like "Whaler" and "One And a Half" from Warner Brothers Presents... Montrose! and "Tuft-Sedge" and "Merry-Go-Round" from Jump On It contained various acoustic, synthesizer and string elements that showed Ronnie was looking to branch out from his hard rock persona. Ronnie reunited with friend Edgar Winter who produced the album and played piano and keyboards as well. Ronnie welcomed Montrose alumni Jim Alcivar on keyboards and Alan Fitzgerald on bass and were joined by drummer Rick Shlosser who appeared with Ronnie on Van Morrison's Tupelo Honey. The album begins with "Openers," an orchestral piece very similar in style to The Planets by Gustav Holst, which blends into "Open Fire," the closest thing to a straight-ahead rocker on this disc with an unmistakable Ronnie Montrose lead guitar sound. "Mandolinia" begins with a pulsating Moog sequencer bass followed by layers of mandolin sounds and guitars. "Town Without Pity" is a slick cover that replaces Gene Pitney's vocals with a blistering lead guitar by Ronnie and backed by fine piano work by Edgar Winter and more orchestration by Bob Alcivar. "Leo Rising" is an acoustic guitar piece. "Heads Up" and "Rocky Road" are two examples of jazz fusion. "My Little Mystery" features more acoustic guitar with Edgar Winter manning the harpsichord and another excellent use of Bob Alcivar's orchestra resulting in a Baroque ending. The album ends fittingly with a song titled "No Beginning/No End." Starting off with Moogish special effects by Jim Alcivar, Ronnie coasts in with some smooth acoustic guitar work and follows this by incorporating another soaring lead and leading to a rousing finish. On the strength of this effort, Montrose was invited to tour Japan with accomplished jazz and jazz fusion drummer Tony Williams. In July 1978, Montrose joined Tony Williams, Brian Auger (keyboards), Mario Cipollina (bass) and special guest Billy Cobham also on drums for a series of concerts touring as the "Tony Williams All Stars". "Open Fire", "Rocky Road" and "Heads Up" were part of the setlist. A recording of "Open Fire" from one of the shows appears on The Joy of Flying by Tony Williams (1978). Track listing ;Side One # "Openers" - (Bob Alcivar) - 2:54 # "Open Fire" - (Ronnie Montrose, Edgar Winter) - 3:53 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar, theremin #* Alan Fitzgerald - bass #* Rick Schlosser - drums # "Mandolinia" - (Montrose) - 3:14 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar, mandolin, mandocello #* Jim Alcivar - sequencer programming #* Edgar Winter - bass synthesizer #* Rick Schlosser - drums # "Town Without Pity" - (Dimitri Tiomkin, Ned Washington) - 3:17 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar #* Edgar Winter - piano #* Alan Fitzgerald - bass #* Rick Schlosser - drums # "Leo Rising" - (Montrose) - 3:49 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar #* Jim Alcivar - ondes Martenot ;Side Two # "Heads Up" - (Montrose, Winter) - 3:39 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar #* Alan Fitzgerald - bass #* Rick Schlosser - drums # "Rocky Road" - (J. Thomassie, C. Brent, J. Smith) - 4:23 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar #* Edgar Winter - piano #* Alan Fitzgerald - bass #* Rick Schlosser - drums # "My Little Mystery" - (Montrose) - 4:40 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar #* Edgar Winter - harpsichord # "No Beginning/No End" - (Montrose)- 5:54 #* Ronnie Montrose - guitar #* Jim Alcivar - Moog synthesizer, effects #* Edgar Winter - piano #* Alan Fitzgerald - bass #* Rick Schlosser - drums Personnel *Ronnie Montrose – guitar, theremin, mandolin, mandocello *Edgar Winter - piano, harpsichord, Moog sequencer bass *Jim Alcivar - Moog synthesizer, martenot, sequencer programming *Alan Fitzgerald – bass *Rick Shlosser – drums *Bob Alcivar - orchestra arrangement, conductor Production *Produced by Edgar Winter *Engineered by Dick Bogert References *Ronnie Montrose; "Open Fire" liner notes; Warner Bros. Records 1978 *class=album|id=r44994|pure_url=yes}} All Music Guide Category:1978 albums Category:Ronnie Montrose albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums